lego_legends_of_chimafandomcom-20200214-history
Lion City
The Lion City is the home of the Lion Tribe in the center of Chima, directly beneath Mount Cavora. History The Lion City was built by the Lions to divert the Chi water into their Sacred Pool of Chi so they could distribute the orbs to all the tribes in Chima. They built the Grand Arena in front of it, and the Market inside of it, both for the Chi day months. The Lion Temple is the biggest part of the temple and there are houses around the walls of the city, some near the temple, others detached. The front of the City has a bridge connecting to the huge Lion Gate that can be moved to lock the City down. The City is currently under the rule of King Lagravis, formerly his son Laval. Cragger launched his first attack on the Lion City with the Crocodiles, Wolves and Ravens to seize control of the Chi. The Eagles and Gorillas joined in on the Lions' side, but were still outmatched until Laval brought the Lion Legend Beast and defeated Cragger. The Lion City was later put under threat when Furty caused all the animals to believe others were cheating to win the Golden Chi and began fighting, while Crooler and the Wolves stole all the Chi from the Lion Temple. The Lions managed to stop them by locking them out of the City, forcing them to cancel all Speedor races. Everyone would still get their Chi just one tribe at a time, until the Wolves became embolded by their Chi raid and started jacking the shipments, keeping all attempts to stop them from working until Laval and Eris used the Eagle Interceptors to deliver Chi to the Tribes, though they had to take a few by road when windstorms forced the Eagle jets down. The Wolf threat finally ended thanks to the Fake Chi stopping them from attacking the Lions. When the Black Cloud attacked Mount Cavora, the Lions, Eagles, Crocs, Wolves, Ravens, Bears, Gorillas and Rhinos blasted it from the Lion City and succeeded in driving it away, but found it had blocked up the waterfalls of Mount Cavora. Cragger blamed Laval and attacked him, but an earthquake drove them away. Cragger rallied the Wolves, Rhinos and Ravens to attack the Lions again under the Fog of Destiny's influence, and the Lions fought back with the Beavers fixing both of their vehicles when they were destroyed, but the Ravens and Rhinos stopped the Eagles and Gorillas from arriving and the Bears slept through Laval's distress roar until the last minute. Laval and Cragger battled on the Lion Gate and fell off when it closed, nearly killing them. Laval faked his death and went to find the Crocodile Legend Beast and Queen Crunket with Shadow Wind, and his "sacrifice" removed Cragger from the Fog of Destiny's influence. He called off the fight when he realised Laval's trick and Laval arrived with Crunket and the Crocodile Beast, when Crunket revealed the Crawlers were stealing the Chi. After Laval, Eris, Cragger, Gorzan, Rogon, Bladvic, Worriz and Razar left for the Outlands, the Black Cloud returned for the rest of the Chi, so the Chima tribes blasted it again, but had little Chi to do so until the Crocodiles snatched some off the Bats and Spiders. They then defeated the Black Cloud and they retreated to the Outlands. The Chima heroes later returned with the Legend Beasts and restarted the waterfalls on Mount Cavora from the hill that the Lion City was build into. Soon after, the Ice Hunters awoke from a dreamless sleep and the Tribes gained Fire Chi, and their Legend Beast returned to them to protect the Tribes from the Caverns. Some time later, the Hunters launched a small attack on the Lion City, which was dealt with by Laval and Li'ella with the Lion Beast. However, this turned out to be a diversion to sneak into the City through the Caverns and capture Flinx. However, Flinx followed Laval and Li'ella, so Sir Fangar captured Lagravis instead. Tormak arrived and defeated the Hunters, but Lagravis got taken back to the Ice Fortress, leaving Laval in charge of the Lion Tribe. After that, they sealed up the Caverns. Shortly afterwards, Sir Fangar sent the Vultures to deliver a message that they were under attack, and released an ice bomb that frosted the city, allowing them to launch a brutal assault on the Lion City, frosting the Lion Gate into the Sabre-Tooth Gate. After the Blazing Bastion arrived and defeated the Hunters and Tormak sealed up the Caverns, the Hunters retreated, but Sir Fangar captured Li'ella. Some time later, the Hunters began a savage attack on the Lion City with their newly rebuilt Ice Fortress and destroyed the walls, but were reinforced by the Bastion, the other Tribes and Lavertus. Thanks to the Tiger Strikers, the Ice Fortress was on the threat of being destroyed, but then, Sir Fangar released the ferocious Ice Bears, allowing them to use all the Chi to make an ice tower destroy the Bastion and reach Mount Cavora, but the Bear Tribe, driven savage by the Ice Bears awakening, saved the City and defeated the Ice Bears. After the Great Illumination, all the Hunters were cured and the Ice Fortress was destroyed. The Tribes then celebrated their victory. Later, they had a Christmas party with the cured Hunters and Crawlers. Citizens *Lagravis (king) *Laval (prince, formerly king) *Leonidas *Longtooth *Lennox *Lavertus *Lothar Category:Locations Category:Lion City